


Real Game

by Itsuka_Sudo



Series: Old english stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuka_Sudo/pseuds/Itsuka_Sudo
Summary: Back in 2016 my high school english teacher assigned us to write a fictional story, based on one of ten themes she gave us. If I remember correctly, this was written based on the setting of "game".Hope you enjoy!
Series: Old english stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804021





	Real Game

**Author's Note:**

> At the time this was written, I was obsesed by an anime series. Kudos to whoever guesses what it was.  
> PS: Only some parts reflect the anime, so I purposely didn't tag it.  
> PPS: I suck at tagging, so PM me, if you have any additional ideas.

Tanya was not a special child. In her 12 years of life she never took much interest in anything. She was not good at sports, art, music and she got marks that barely allowed her to pass. The only thing that arose passion in Tanya were games. She could play those hours on end and never get enough. They were also the reason that school called her parents to complain at least once a week. Often she would be forced to see the school counselor just to talk about her obsession. She has to go there even today; however, she has yet to realize that that specific meeting could change her life.

Tanya stood in front of the tall mahogany door, a sight that she had already gotten used to. She knocked the door waiting for the school counselor, Mr. Trevor, a middle-aged man, who seemed to hate her like death, to call her in, taunt her about her behavior, as always, and send her home. What happened was slightly different. Suddenly the door flew open and in them stood a young woman with flaming hair and matching eyes.

“You must be Tanya,” she said, “Mr. Trevor had some family issues so he was forced to leave. I am the new school counselor, Anna Otoshina, but please call me Anna, pleased to meet you.” The woman finished talking, wearing a smile from one ear to the other, and signaled for Tanya to sit.

“Tanya, I understand that you come here often and always for the same reason games. Would you mind explaining further?” Anna questioned.

“There’s nothing to say really,” Tanya retorted, “I love playing games so I just do what I love, the end.”

“That was exactly my thoughts,” Anna stated, smiling. “Next question, have you ever thought what it would be like to be inside a game?”

“Of course!” Tanya exclaimed. “Being inside a game would be like a dream come true.”

“That’s great. Then without further delays, let’s get started.” Anna said, slightly grinning. That was the last thing Tanya could remember, before a sudden impact came, making her fall unconscious.

Next thing she knows is that she is in some dark, barely lit, stone made, place. She looked around searching for anything that might reveal where exactly she is. The only weird thing she found was a monitor hanging from the ceiling. Before getting any time to think the monitor turned on and a woman with short black hair, Asian features and an expression of a cold-blooded killer appeared.

“Hello, it is nice to meet you Miss Tanya,” the woman said. “My name is Saki. I have taken you here, because you have been deemed as a suitable candidate for testing out our new game, Real Game. It is quite a simple game, get out of this dungeon, pass through the door saying ‘EXIT’, and you are free. However there are two tricks to it. First: you have a time limit of one hour, if you do not get out by then; it is a game over and your loss. Second: you yourself are the character, no game consoles or anything. That is all. I wish you luck.” The woman finished. At the same time a clock appeared on the monitor and count down started. Tanya excitedly ran down the corridor. She was so happy, this was a dream come true, or at least that was what she thought.

**~~~A Few Hours Later~~~**

_It hurts. Let it stop. Let me go back home, to my family, my friends, to my normal, mediocre life._ Those were the thoughts flooding Tanya’s mind at the moment. She had been locked up in that dungeon for god knows how long. What she believed was a dream turned out to be her worst nightmare. Whenever she steps or touches a part of her surrounding that is unstable she already knows to watch out. As an experienced gamer she managed to avoid most traps, that are luckily quite similar as in many games; however not always was it easy. One time she was simply walking when the tile under her suddenly sunk, as a result a spear stabbed her leg deeming her almost immobile and causing her severe bleeding and pain. One other she had to rest so she tried to lean on the wall, to support herself. Suddenly some shiny objects flew to her at an amazing speed. It would’ve been a magnificent sight, if only it didn’t lead to severe bleeding and blindness on one eye. But she remembered Saki’s words. If she reached the exit in an hour she will get out and what she wishes for will come true.

Tanya was deep in thoughts but still walking. Then she saw it. A metal door with a bold pink sign. Exit. She was overjoyed. She would finally get out. Tanya hurried. Nearly at the door. Then a buzz and pain. She looked at the source, her own body. She was being stabbed with countless of spears all over her body. Nothing could help her. All sounds faded and even pain started fading out. She was dying. Tanya collapsed and lay there.

“Finally freedom,” She whispered.

Not long after Tanya’s last breath, two figures crept out of the long stone corridor.

“Sorry about that Anna,” Saki apologized to the amber haired figure. “I really thought this one would be good. Sorry for wasting your effort.”

“Don’t worry, Saki,” Anna said. “We got great results from this subject. We are nearing our goal,” Anna added, smirking. “Well, we should get to the next one as soon as possible.” She finished and started walking out.

“Y-yeah, you’re right.” Saki simply followed in Anna’s footsteps, though with one slight exception. Setting the place on fire to get rid of any evidence was always Saki’s job.


End file.
